


Beautiful imperfections

by Onediewreckshun



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I kind of shipped Al and Tris, I really don't know where this is going tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onediewreckshun/pseuds/Onediewreckshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Tris actually finds an interest in Al instead of Tobias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is probably really sloppy and hard to understand but I've had writers block for some time so please forgive me

And Al's arm was around my shoulder. Despite his lack of muscle and fat, his stick of an arm, heat radiated through every fiber of my body and left tiny shocks through my bloodstream that made my body ache. But it wasn't a bad ache, it felt... good. Maybe I was experiencing what my father always told me: "Sometimes I love your mother so much it hurts." Being a sixteen year old Abnegation, I was sure I hadn't an idea of what love was, but I intended to find out. I looked back into Al's eyes, the green full and suffocating enough to stop my breathing. My eyes traveled down to his lips, which were partially gapped and his brows lost the edge that they once held onto. I was at a very odd angle, I know, but the softness of his features and his round lips pulled me in, almost like an enteral black hole expect I was sucked in deeper and faster. The spark that ignited as my lips touched his was so intense that I almost flinched, but the warmth that followed loosened me up a bit, and I found myself wanting, needing more of the heat. Al pulled back gently, holding me by the shoulders and searching my eyes, looking for something, anything. I'm not sure what he was trying to find but hopefully he could only see the love for him that I consumed, chewed and swallowed up. His eyes, though, shifted towards the door as the rest of the initiates stood outside of it, whooping and catcalling. Al was grinning, but the crinkles of real joy never appeared next to his eyes. I smiled a bit too, until I caught sight of Four in the crowd, jaw set, and a cruel scowl etched across his face. Al must have seen it too, because he pulls my face towards his again and the beautiful warmth was back again. Eric called us into the training room for our fighting matches, and my name appeared next to Drew's. I mean, it's not as bad as it could be. I was looking for Al's name and I found it, but next to Edward's. I audibly winced and my head started to spin. Four. He did this on purpose. He did it for himself. I felt anger bubble from my legs to the top of my chest, and up my throat. I spotted Four near the fighting ground and as soon as I approached his I shoved his shoulder. "Why did you do it, huh? You know he can't fight him, you know how he is—" I stopped myself because in the corner of my eye I caught sight of Al, standing with his skinny arms hugging hisself tight, a look of dread and disappointment set in his eyes. I force myself to glare back at Four. "He going to get killed." I lowered my voice. "Or is that exactly what you want? You know what?" I narrowed my eyes and pointed my index finger deep into the middle of his chest. "Why don't you stay out of my way and I'll keep out of yours. You're here to teach us, not to torture us. At least that's what I was told before." I turned on my heels and took only a step forward before being pulled back by my wrist. "I can't to that." Four whispered, his voice unnaturally soft and with a hint of hesitation. "I can't, Tris—I." I couldn't even blink before his lips were on mine.


End file.
